


Damaged Go(o)ds

by LokiBitch07



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drugged Sex, Incest, M/M, Odin is a dick, Pain, Torture, evil!drugged!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiBitch07/pseuds/LokiBitch07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki have had a long standing intimate as well as sexual relationship. Thor takes Loki back to Asgard after the Avengers and Odin decides Loki's punishment involves sexual torture.<br/>Thor decides he would rather do it himself then leave Loki to someone else, Loki remains gagged, cuffed, and unwilling through the whole ordeal.<br/>Thor has to be drugged and is angry and ruthless with the punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sentence

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Another fill for norsekink prompt, and this one turned out really dark, really explicit and really should not be read by anyone. The link to the prompt is here: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8195.html?thread=17405955t17405955 
> 
> If you don’t like blood, rape, pain, DON’T READ THIS!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

Loki knew that his punishment would be severe.  
Odin had growled and screamed at his shackled, muted son, as he was pacing the floor, promising that this had been the last time Loki would bring shame to the house of Odin.

When he ordered part of the sentence for Loki to be sexual torture to take the trickster’s ability to receive pleasure without pain, Loki recoils in true horror.   
Thor, who had stood in the background steps forward and pleads, finally screaming at the Allfather, two mountains of men facing each other, shaking the room with their booming voices. 

But as usual, the word of Odin is final. 

Loki kneels, trying to comprehend the sentence that Odin has bestowed upon him - to take the ability to feel pleasure, listening to the two gods roar in their anger.   
Finally they quiet down and the Allfather agrees to let Thor implement this specific punishment, making Loki recoil in horror. He tries scrambling to his knees but is pushed back by the guards, shaking his head frantically.   
Not that the Allfather ever changed his mind on something as important as this.

But by the gods, NOT THOR!

The god of thunder is standing in front of the throne, head lowered in defeat, throwing a quick glance back at his kneeling brother. His blue eyes are full of sadness as he gives his lover a quick, assuring nod.

It is decided, and Loki is taken away, pulled along by the guards down the long throne room, eyes wide in horror.  
It is not possible.   
It can’t be.  
They will take away his pleasure.   
And the ability to love his tormentor.  
His lover.   
His brother.   
His everything.   
Thor stays behind, looking sad and holding his brothers gaze as long as possible.

 

“I am sorry” Thor whispers, holding Loki’s face in his large hands, asking for mercy.   
“At least Odin allowed me to do this under more private circumstances. He did want the punishment to take place publicly. ”   
Loki is strapped to the wall, his eyes glittering with anger mixed with fear, his head shaking a slow and certain “no”.   
Thor shakes his head as well. His eyes fill with tears, but he knows that if he does not do this, someone else with real hate for the fragile man in front of him will commence the torture and maybe hurt Loki in much more horrific way than he ever could. The god of thunder was determined to do what was asked of him, but he also believed that he could be the gentlest anyone could be for Loki – under the circumstances. 

At least he would try. 

“You know I cannot lessen the pain or ease your fears. I am going to drink the potion now; I have to …please know that I do this out of love for you. I am so sorry Loki. Please believe me.”   
He places a soft kiss on Loki’s forehead, whose lips are sealed behind the silver gag. 

Horror fills Loki’s eyes as he realizes that his brother, his _lover_ , is going to go through with the rape that is part of his extensive punishment. He starts to shiver and pleads, begs with his eyes for Thor to change his mind, to let someone else do this, so spare him this twisted pain of him Thor, hurting, raping him, breaking his heart as well as his body and mind.   
Thor sees the pleading and it pierces his heart like a long cold needle.   
But he has made up his mind.   
He turns around to the man standing behind him, holding the drink in his hands that will make Thor forget his inhibitions, his worries, will make him do the task the way the Asgardian rules dictate. 

Without any mercy. 

He takes the cup, glances one last time at his brother and sees a single tear run down Loki’s face before taking a long, deep drink of the magic brew.   
He just hopes that his plan will work out, and that he can restrain himself from inflicting too much pain, the way others may not be able to or want to.

 

Loki tries hard not to let the cold wave of panic that is washing through his body take over his mind.   
He was not prepared for this type of punishment, as it had not been inflicted in Asgard for thousands of years, and never on a prince before! 

_Then again, I am NOT a prince; I am a monster, robbed from Jodunheim, why would the Allfather show any mercy on a Frost Giant?_

He would have to be an example and carry the full force of punishment that Odin would never dare to inflict on a real Asgardian. Loki tries to steady his breathing and push back the horror and red-hot panic that is brought up by what he knows is to follow. 

He is scared of the sexual punishment, always found it one of the most barbaric sentences Asgard had to offer; even though he has to admit he very much enjoyed and willingly taken the duty the few times it had been available. 

The poor souls he ravaged, most of them went mad.   
Taking their own lives in the end.   
Shells of gods once he had been done with them. 

Loki shuddered.

But never would he have ever imagined that he would be the one to be taken as a prisoner to this cell, and never would he have wanted for his gentle lover with the laughing eyes to be his torturer, ripping wounds not just on the outside of his body, but on the inside.


	2. The promise

Loki remembered the last time he and Thor had lain together, just hours before the coronation of Thor which seemed like a thousand years ago. Loki had teased Thor about his inability to be king, and Thor had thrown his head back laughing, noting that Loki was jealous because father had not chosen him to take the throne. They had struggled and fought, and Thor had pinned him on the bed.   
“When I am king, I shall be able to command each and every one of my people, and that includes you my dearest brother. I shall be able to call upon you whenever I want or need” Thor had bowed over Loki’s ear and whispered into it, while he opened the breaches of the younger god and snaked his hand over his cold skin.   
Loki had stiffened for the fraction of a second, then he had grinned in the way that Thor had come to love.  
“Whatever you say brother, I am the trickster and will let you lay with my holograms if I must”.

Thor had noticed the brief moment of hesitation and he paused, stroking Loki’s long black hair with his fingers. 

“Did I say something to upset you brother?”

Loki shook his head, his mouth grinning mischief but the sparkle never reaching his eyes.

“What is it?” Thor knew that many thought of him as slow and easily manipulated, but he could read his brother like the back of his hand.   
He knew when something was wrong with the trickster, and he decided to find out what it was.   
In the spur of a moment he leaned forward to nuzzle Loki’s neck and started blowing into it out of a whim, surprising his brother with such a childish gesture, and making him first giggle, then scream with laughter, as Thor tickled his body and showered him with affection. 

“Peace brother” Loki screamed within fits of laughter, trying to push off the larger form of the god of thunder, but to no avail. 

Thor continued to touch and tease every part of slender body beneath him, tickling, lapping until Loki crumbled, too tired to move, tears of laughter streaming from his eyes.   
He was so beautiful, his silver tongue.   
So fragile and thin, pale as the moon, reminding everyone how different he was, with those thin blue veins snaking under his skin and his piercing green eyes; Thor gave him a long lingering kiss.

“Now tell me brother, what was it that worried you?”

Loki pushed himself up o his elbow, stroking Thor’s soft hair on his chest, twirling it between his fingers.  
“Nothing I wish to bother you with my king. Now, how about your highness takes what he wishes from his willing servant?” The trickster’s smile was all teeth and he fell back on his back, giving Thor a very inviting and tantalizing glance. 

Loki not speaking his mind?   
Now Thor had to know. 

“Tell me or I shall tickle you to death” he growled.  
Loki giggled and stretched luxuriously.   
“All right then…. “ Loki sat up, his eyes dark and serious: ”I am just worried about this change that is coming up. You will be king, you will have all the power…” his eyes flicked to Thor’s face…”and you could take me wherever and whenever you want. Whether I agree or not. It will be your right.” 

Thor laughed.  
Then he realized that his brother, his silver tongue was, for once, not lying but sharing his worries with him.   
He was dumbfounded. 

The god of thunder gently grabbed Loki’s chin and pulled him towards him, softly kissing his lips.  
“I promise, I SWEAR, I will never hurt you. All you need to say is stop, and I will let you go. You are my brother, the most precious thing in the world to me, and I will never do you wrong. I swear Loki”.  
He makes Loki look into his face, forcing his chin up with his hand, capturing his gaze.   
Loki smiled softly: “Never is a strong word, brother. Don’t promise what you may not be able to hold.”  
He almost never talked about his feelings, but this was a rare moment, and he needed to make sure that Thor knew what he needed. 

A promise. 

And Thor had given it to him and then made slow, sweet love to Loki, whispering beautiful words of passion into his writhing lover’s ears. He had lost his brother soon afterwards, hands slipping and the trickster falling into space.  
Now that they were once again united, Thor was to torture his brother in ways neither of them had ever dreamed of.


	3. The cup of anger

Loki was slowly losing the fight against the panic, the horror that was crawling from his stomach as he saw his brother drink from the cup of anger.  
The drink was brewed to take inhibitions and release the primal fury that every being carries within them. Then the person is left within a room or confined area with the condemned and Asgardian justice is carried out. 

Loki closed his eyes and started shaking. He could not help himself. He felt cold sweat run down his face, and his whole body shook, making the chains rattle softly.  
Sexual punishment was especially cruel as it took all constraints of hurting another being. It combined the lust to fuck with the lust to hurt and damage. It was devastating on mind as well as on body for the tortured. 

Loki of course knew of the size of Thor’s cock.  
It was … large. For the search of a better word.  
Thor was a huge god and hung like a horse, and even with loving coaxing and good preparation Loki sometimes felt pain and even bled when Thor took him, which was why he was happy that Thor enjoyed switching to the bottom from time to time.  
He had always been a careful lover knowing his size, but tonight that would not hold true.

Loki watched Thor hunch his shoulders as his body fought the drink, curling his fists open and closed, finally stilling. 

Then the god of thunder slowly turned around. 

And Loki knew that it was not his beloved brother standing in front of him.  
The drug worked fast as expected, the potions mixers of Asgard masters of their trade.  
In place of Thor now stood the golden god’s lust, his anger, his force, with the love and empathy for others bound by the magic drink as expected.  
It was part of the punishment. 

Loki searched Thor’s eyes, hoping, praying for a sign of compassion, and he could find none. He sobbed, but the gag over his mouth swallowed his sounds, and he started to have troubles breathing as the panic once more washed over him.  
He knew he needed to calm himself not to choke as his throat closed up; he also knew that they would not get any sympathy from the man in front of him.  
 _It is ok, it will be over soon, you have survived the Chitaury, you can survive this…_ He crooned to himself in his head. He had picked up the technique during his long fall into space and it helped still his inner turmoil as he watched the dark Thor walk towards him.  
Thor looked at him without emotion, eyes dark.  
Loki’s eyes could not help but flick down to his breaches, and he could see the enormous bulge left by the god of thunders cock.  
Another side effect of the drink.  
Thor would be able to fuck for hours without growing tired, and he could spill his seed and still keep going. 

_Fan-fucking-tastik._

Thor grabbed Loki by his shirt and pulled him towards him. The shackled hands above the trickster’s head were painfully bent back, and Loki grit his teeth to not cry a useless scream into his gag. Thor studied Loki’s face, nose to nose, his eyes black with the dark magic he had taken in.  
His face was hard as stone, so different to what his chained lover remembers, mouth hard, black eyes glittering with cold lust.  
“So fragile…” he whispered into Loki’s ear, pulling even harder. Loki groaned and hoped that his shoulder would not dislocate. “So easy to break” Thor purred. “So….fuckable!”  
Loki felt sick. His head started spinning. He had hoped for Thor to be more constraint than this, but he realized that the magicians had done a good job.  
Damn them all. 

Suddenly Thor let him go and motioned to the man that was still waiting in the room.  
“Leave us.”  
And here we go Loki thought weakly, his knees giving way.  
 _Oh please, Thor, please be still in there, please have mercy, please …_ he pleaded in his mind.

Thor looked around the cell, ignoring his suspended brother.  
He finally seemed to find what he was looking for, a couple of manacles with short thick chains attached to them. To Loki’s horror the manacles had sharp spikes on the inside, which meant they would pierce his flesh and add to the agony when attached.  
Thor walked towards him and grabbed one of his feet. Loki could not help himself but struggle, and he kicked Thor with all the might he could muster. His foot connected the god of thunders shoulder with a satisfying smack, and the blonde man stopped for a moment and slowly raised his eyes to Loki. 

_Oh shit….._

Thor stood up and cocked his head, his large eyes black and unforgiving. “I am the one to inflict pain today brother”  
And he rammed his fist into Loki’s stomach with all his might.  
Loki felt his stomach explode, the pain spreading like fire from his intestines along his spine to his head.  
He could not breathe, his eyes bulging, struggling for air, trying not to die here, breathe, breathe,  
BREATHE GOD DAMIT!

Thor watched the trickster turn blue for a moment as he gasped for air behind the gag, then nodded his head, went back to his knees and fitted the first shackle around Loki’s leg. Struggling for air, Loki did not move, aware that the magic that had taken hold of his brother may actually kill him today. 

Thor’s plan of showing restraint had not worked. 

His love for his brother - as they both had hoped - would not stop him, as it was buried too deep under the powerful magic woven around his heart. 

When the shackle snapped close on Loki’s ankle he could not hold back a silent scream. The studs buried deep into his flesh, chasing waves of pain into his body as they dug deeper and deeper.  
Thor saw his brother spasm, head thrown back and green eyes wide and glazed, and he grinned. He took the second shackle and attached it to the other leg.  
Loki did not pass out, even though the pain screamed through his body, raping his soul and clouding his mind in a red fog that shut everything else out.  
Another perk of Asgardian justice. 

He had received a magical collar that did not allow him to escape into unconsciousness, but would make sure that he would be attentive to everything that would happen to him.

Thor stood up and looked at his victim. Loki was now sweating profusely, and worked hard on keeping the pain in his legs in check. Thor took the chains that were attached to his legs and fastened them to two rings on the floor, spreading Loki’s legs, opening him up to what was ahead. Then he reached up, grabbed the bindings that held the trickster in place and released them.  
Loki fell to the ground, a sharp hot pain shooting up his legs, falling to the floor as his feet refused to take his weight. 

“I shall not service you standing up brother, you are not worth it”  
Thor took a handful of Loki’s hair and pulled him up to look into those large green eyes.  
‘You shall not stand nor kneel; you shall be on the floor like the worm that you are.”

He let go of the dark hair and took hold of Loki’s manacles, pulling him forward to another ring on the opposite wall, stretching the slender god out on the floor. Loki cringed as his legs were screaming in pain as the spikes in the shackles dug deeper into his legs, his hands clenching in utter despair.  
On the floor.  
Like the meanest spoil of war.  
How fitting, Loki thought bitterly. 

Thor snapped the chain into place.  
Loki was now stretched out on his stomach on the cold stone, spread-eagled, hardly able to move apart from turning his head.  
He tried to catch his brother’s eye one more time, to plead for his life and soul, hoping that Thor was not buried to deep and could somehow still influence what he was about to do.  
He searched his brother, gave the last plea in his eyes, tears running down his face, a mask of agony and terror, his silver tongue contained behind the muzzle. 

Thor, his Thor, his lover appeared for a moment, a brief second, showing terror of what he had already done, but then he was gone. The blackness once more filled his irises, and Loki could not keep himself from crying freely. 

This was it.  
Not a chance.  
He gave up, sinking down on the cold, rough floor.


	4. The punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Graphic non-con and torture....  
> Don't read if you don't think you can take it. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

Thor bent down and ripped on Loki’s shirt, splitting it on his back and pulling it off his neck. Loki was glad that he was, at least, one of the Jotun, and the cold of the cell would not affect him the way it would others.   
I guess he had to be thankful for small things.

Thor kneeled beside him, running his hand along his boney spine, caressing the outline of his rips. Loki had always been thin, but lately he turned haggard. The next thing Loki heard was a slow ripping sound, and when he looked around he saw Thor calmly cutting away his pants with a silver knife. 

_A knife. Fuck._

Loki knew more about sexual torture than he liked, as he had inflicted it himself before.   
The idea was to connect pain with pleasure, but let the pain rule too close to madness, and disabling the victim to have intercourse in the future without thinking of the horrific pain they had endured.   
They were damaged goods when he was done with them. 

_He would be damaged goods._

Loki shuddered.   
Panic swapped over him in one huge wave, and he started struggling making low gurgling sounds behind his gag. But his studded leg shackles reminded him why that was not the best of ideas, and he let the pain wash over him and decided that it was not worth the effort.   
They were tight and well fastened.   
He would not be going anywhere. 

He heard Thor get up and could not withhold a small sigh of release.   
No knife.   
Not yet at least. 

He heard how the god of thunder started to undress, and a small hard stone forming in his stomach.   
Breathe; he told himself, this will be so much easier if you just relax.  
Then he heard the belt slip out of Thor’s pants and he tensed. 

No.

Another piece of clothing fell to the floor, Loki guessed the pants. He heard his brother panting behind him.   
“Your silver tongue is bound, it is too bad I won’t be able to hear you scream my brother. But you will dance for me, wont you?”   
Then the heavy leather belt with the silver studs whistled through the air and landed with full force on Loki’s back. It drew blood instantly, and Loki arched his back, his fists tight, his eyes wide open trying to comprehend the pain his brother was inflicting on him.   
Thor raised his arm again, and with all the brute force that he had, the god of thunder brought down the belt again.   
And again.  
And again. 

Loki could not slip away into sweet unconscious as any normal being would, held afloat by the magic of the choker, and he jerked with every wicked lash, with every white hot flash of pain, with every additional stroke of the belt that criss-crossed over his ribs, splitting his skin, sinking into muscle and flesh, staining the floor around him red.   
Loki bit his tongue and helplessly pumped his fists as he endures the ripping sound of his own flesh being torn from bone, screaming when he can feel one rib breaking under an especially strong lash.  
Then Thor stopped.   
Loki tried to sink into the red cloud of pain, join instead of fighting it, riding on top of the heat of the waves, but he does not fully accomplish this task.  
He could feel every piece of skin on his back; every muscle laid free, the broken rib hurting with every breath.  
The pain.   
It was…. _grand._

Thor kneeled and put his hand on Loki’s ravaged back. He slid his fingers along and into the deep wounds, making Loki scream, wishing it would stop, oh please _please_ stop.

He could feel his brother him lean forward above him, the hand still on his open flesh applying more pressure, his breath hot in Loki’s ears where his own screams kept out almost all the noise.

“And now we shall have some fun brother.”

Loki bristled.   
Gods…..

Thor kneeled between his naked brother’s legs, which were held open by the chains attached to the wall. Loki could feel a rough calloused hand on his ass, spreading his cheeks and a large finger on his hole.   
He tried to relax, knew what would come would be easier if he let it.   
A cold, pain-hot object was pushed into Loki, no oil or spit to ease the pain.   
Loki pressed his hot forehead onto the cold stone, his eyes wide and staring.  
The knife.   
He used the knife after all.   
Just the hilt instead of the sharp end, and Loki felt a crazy cackle build in his throat, wondering if he should be thankful for small favors.

Thor fucked Loki with the cold silver knife hilt, not taking any care not to rupture or inflict hurt. He knew he needed to prepare Loki as he had always been almost too small, too tight to take him in, and Thor was not interested in pain that comes with an unprepared dry opening. 

Not for him anyway. 

The hilt grew slick with blood, and after a couple of sharp pushes that rocked Loki forward, he could feel the hot sticky liquid running down between his legs, allowing the knife to slip in and out much easier.  
He received a couple more sharp thrusts, now a finger added alongside, the broken skin hurting as if shards of glass were pushed and pulled from his inside.   
Loki can feel himself being stretched roughly, too fast, and he continues to fight to relax, to minimize the hurt as much as possible. 

Then the knife and finger pulls out.

Loki’s breath quickens, he knows he is not prepared well enough, he never is….  
Thor put his cock on Loki’s bloody entrance and pushed himself inch by agonizing inch all the way flush to Loki’s ass, sheathing himself fully, not taking care or time to slowly work himself in. 

Loki screamed. 

The hot white pain ravaged his innards, he could feel, he could _hear_ his skin ripping and splitting between his legs, Thor’s mighty length borrowing deep into him, the way he always dreaded when they were alone, but this was worse, oh so much worse. 

Thor let out a loud moan “You are so fucking tight brother. This is good, isn’t it? I mean, you are wet and all.” And he laughed loudly. 

Thor pulled back and rammed back in. Pulled back and rammed back.   
Over and over and over again.   
With every push Loki was rocked forward, his body pushed towards the wall while the shackles around his ankles dug deeper and deeper into his flesh, grazing nerves, touching bone, but not distracting from Thor’s cock destroying Loki’s inside, leaving traces of hot wide fire consuming his being.

Loki went into shock, he went cold and rigid, and his body refused his pleading mind to relax, _it will hurt less if you calm down, stop tightening your anus, you cant push him out, it will only make it worse….._

Thor, in the meantime was quickening his pace, pounding faster and faster, his head thrown back, growling animal sounds escaping his throat. His hands dug deep into the trickster’s hips, bruising the tender skin, holding him fast in place, pulling him towards the god of thunder’s cock as much as the chains allowed.   
His rhythm was fast and hard, and as the intensity and speed increased, Loki could feel his teeth rattling with each punishing push.   
Thor leaned down and grabbed a handful of Loki’s long, black hair and twisted it around his fist, pulling to get Loki to arch his back and force him on his elbow.   
“You have always been a whore; have you not my dear brother? You have always liked me to fuck you as hard as I could. Is that not right Loki?”   
The pumping increased, something that Loki had not thought possible, and the pain was pushed further, but there was now also pleasure from Thor hitting that spot that was so very reactive in Loki, and the pain and pleasure mixed, but the pain was oh so much greater. 

“Oh gods, so tight Loki, was that why you never enjoyed being bottom, because it hurt no matter what I do, does it not Loki? But you still took it, for me, did you not? Take it for me now brother, take me as much as you can!”  
Loki turned cold and stiff. Had Thor always known how hard it was for him to be the bottom, to welcome his brother’s cock inside him, as there was always so much pain involved?

Thor was breathing hard, he leaned over and bit hard into his brother’s shoulder, running fingers through open flesh, savoring the shaking body beneath him, slamming his cock into his hot bruised innards again and again, feeling his brother buck in the futile attempt to escape, taking Thor’s cock in even further.

When he was ready to come, he rode the way in his last punishing thudding motions, filling Loki with hot seed, screaming out his release. Thor lay down on his brother’s back, leaving him shaking and struggling for breath due to the weight on his torso, as the trickster slipped in and out of shock, feeling hot blood run down between his legs. 

Thor laid heavy on his shaking brother, breathing deep as the orgasm subsided.

“Well, that was good, was it not?” Thor nuzzles Loki’s ear, the way he used to when they were alone and in love, and Loki started to cry.   
He could not help himself as much as he tried to suppress it, his whole body heaving in his hard sobs, bucking under the god of thunder, trying hard to hold back but unable to.  
Loki’s screamed his pain, his sadness into his gag, he had never hurt so much in his life and he finally went into spasms, tears running down his face under the lines of his gag, tasting the saltiness on his lips. 

Thor lifts himself up on his elbows as his younger brother shakes to his body-wrenching tears.   
The movement of Loki was having an adverse effect on Thor, his shriveled cocks still embedded inside the tricksters body slowly stretching once more as the flesh tightens around him and as he slowly starts to move again, against the rhythm of Loki’s sobs, slapping flesh against flesh. 

“Sure, here we go again” Thor grins wolfishly. 

The drink was well balanced and will keep Thor going.   
For however long he can.


	5. Damaged goods

Loki is pressed against the corner of the cell, his head resting against the cold stone wall.  
His brother took him for four days and three nights, filling him with his hot seed again and again, breaking several of his rips, six of his fingers, his left leg and both of his arms. 

Thor, his brother, his lover, was good at sexual torture.   
The god of mischief would have been proud of him. 

Loki had fought hard against madness that had threatened to take over, knowing it was a one-way street. He kept clinging to the knowledge that it would be over, maybe not soon, but within a day or two, but with every second filled with searing pain and the minutes like hours, it had been hard.

 

Thor stopped on the fourth day or so (Loki had lost sense of time at one point), had pulled out of the ravaged hole that had once been tight and fallen sound asleep beside Loki.   
Loki had not been able to feel happiness when the pain had finally stopped. 

He had been so close to the brink of madness, and he had problems comprehending that he did not have to go there to make it all better.   
He could feel that he was slick with blood and semen leaking from his wrecked hole, he could feel it dry and start to itch all over his body. 

Oh yes, Thor had been _very_ creative.   
Very. Creative. 

Who would have thought? 

Loki closed his eyes and willed himself not to dwell on the last minutes, hours, days.   
Sleep did not come, so he watched his brother rest, his bloodied chest rising and falling, as his brother snored softly like a sated man, and was astounded that he felt nothing. 

No love or hate.   
Just nothing. 

 

When Thor finally woke, he looked into the green staring eyes of his brother.   
The golden god of thunder needed a moment to understand where he was, his mind still fogged with magic, struggling to come back to the surface.   
Loki was glad that the blackness had disappeared from Thor’s eyes and that it had been replaced by the deep blue he knew and used to love. 

They were done.   
He was not going to go mad today.   
Good. 

Thor pushed himself up, and Loki could see his gaze trace along the broken trickster’s body.   
Loki noted that his brother’s face twisted, showing unlimited terror, as he saw his back in places laid open to the bone, the cuts all over the body made by a certain small silver knife, the bloody ankles held by studded shackles that had ravaged his legs. His arms, fingers and left leg twisted in a way that was ….unnatural.

Thor’s gaze slid back up to his former lover’s face, and he crawled over to cradle him in his hands.  
“Loki….Loki…I am so sorry, I was sure that I would be able to control it, please Loki believe me, I am so sorry.”   
For some reason, Loki felt nothing.   
He saw his brother plead and stroke him, but he could not make his mind focus on his face.   
He felt …disinterested.

 

At the end, when Loki did not react, they took Thor away and had brought in magical healers to take care of Loki’s body. There was still more torture to come, and they did not want the trickster to die before the whole punishment was completed.

 

Loki healed, but his gaze stopped wandering for a while, and he did not react to anyone. Thor was sure he had lost him.   
When the trickster finally emerged again from the depth of his soul, the first thing he saw was Thor, waiting by his side, watching over him.

“Loki? Brother is that you? Are you awake?” Loki’s eyes widened in horror, he could not stop them, and he pushed himself back against the wall, trying to get away from his brother, his torturer, his lover, his king, all the same, never to be separated again.   
Thor tried to touch Loki, but as his brother shied away, it dawned to Thor. 

 

Loki was damaged goods. 

 

 

 

FIN.


End file.
